The Chance to Die for a Chance to Live
by babystyle
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura got into a car accident. Sakura died and Syaoran has to complete 3 tests in order to revive her. one long chapter but FINISH. not best work but read.


This is a story about a young man who decides to bring his girlfriend back to life after being in a car accident. He has to pass through three tests to be able to do this and at the same time prove his love and keep his promise he promised Sakura. This situation brings him life and death. If he were to fail the three tests, he doesn't end up were Sakura is, he ends up in the neverending dimension, a soul sucked out of your body and walks forever wandering about.

Sakura screamed," I'll do whatever I want to do!"

Dad said," Sakura, it's past midnight! You have to see the common sense in driving around after this hour!"

Sakura said as she left the room," It's my life and I don't care what you say!"

Dad said," It's all for your sakes, Dear!" Sakura slammed the door to meet with Syaoran.

Syaoran said," Hey, baby! No time no see." He smiled and put his arms around Sakura and gave a soft kiss. Syaoran was just this average guy who is in love with his girlfriend Sakura. They've been going out for four long years.  
Sakura giggled," Let's go before my dad comes." She snuggled with him in the car.  
Syaoran replied," It felt like forever. I can't stand a second without you. If only I never had to let go."  
Sakura said," Hey, come on now. Let's just go home before my parents finds out I'm sneaking. They absolutely forbid me to see you now!"

Syaoran said," Are you sure about sneaking out? I know your parents are going to freak out on me for this."

Sakura said," I'll be fine! They don't miss me. Why should they now?"  
Syaoran nodded," How about just one more kiss?" Sakura gave one to him and they both headed into the car," Would it be a little interesting if we get into some sort of adventure heading to the point? I mean, we always get into little mishief here or there."  
Sakura slapped him on the arm and said," Syaoran! No more thoughts of adventures! The last one got me grounded for six months! It was pure torture! The nerve to have to even _think_ about not having to use the phone. It was so wrong of my parents! Syaoran, are you even listening to me?"  
Syaoran grinned," You know I'll always love you, Babe."

Sakura started yelling," Syaoran, PAY ATTENTION! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! YOU'RE ALWAYS TOO BUSY THINKING ABOUT OTHER STUFF! I BET YOU THEY'RE PERVERTED THOUGHTS! HMMPH!"

Syaoran said," Ay, sorry sorry!"

Sakura said," YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU DRIVE ME INSANE, DID YOU KNOW THAT!" Syaoran started looking serious and Sakura decided to be quiet and placed her head on his shoulder as he was driving," Sakura, do you love me?"  
Sakura nodded," I always will love you no matter what, even if you drive me nuts. It's just that at times, I just want you to listen to me you know? Sometimes your mind's always wandering off to other stuff and- Syaoran are you listening to me?"  
Syaoran said," Promise me you'll never leave me and you'll always be there for me?"

Sakura pouted," You're not listening to me!"

Syaoran said," Please answer me this."  
Sakura nodded," Promise."  
Syaoran grinned," Even through big obstacles of life and death?"  
Sakura giggled," I promise, Syaoran. I love you."  
Syaoran said," Sakura, what's that car doing heading towards us?"

Two hours later, Sakura didn't make it and passed away. Syaoran was able to survive yet unconscious. A few minutes later, he woke up as the nurse was sitting besides him.

Syaoran said," What happened?"

The nurse said," You and your girlfriend got into a car accident. We never got to track down the other car but we'll find it soon."

Syaoran said," Is Sakura alright? It's not serious or anything right? I mean, come on! I know she was wearing a seat belt!"

The nurse shook her head," I'm really sorry. She didn't make it. At least you're safe and alive. It wasn't serious for you. The car slammed against Sakura's side into a car accident and flames exploded from it, or so it was witnessed."

Sakura's dad came in and said," I'm sorry son. It was all an accident."

Syaoran said," It's not your fault. It's mine for agreeing with her to go out for a drive."

Sakura's dad said," The car ran into you."

Syaoran said," How would you know and what happened to you? You're all bruised up."

Sakura's dad shrugged," I just hear stuff. Too bad for Sakura. I hope you feel better about this." Sakura's dad left the room as if nothing just happened.

Syaoran said," What happened to Sakura's dad?"

The nurse said," He also got into a car accident the same night."

Syaoran thought," Coincidence, or is it? What the hell! This isn't fair. I was the one who drove her. I was the one who told her to sneak out. Why did she have to go. She's supposed to keep that promise. She just has to. Sakura's dad didn't even show any sympathy for Sakura. Only for what happened. If only I could see her again." Then, Sakura's form appeared in from of his eyes and disappeared, Syaoran cried out," Sakura, come back to me!"

Echo materialized," You wanted to see her didn't you? You got to see her and I just fulfilled your wish."

Syaoran said," I want her back alive, not just see her! What did you do to her?"

Echo shrugged," You just said you wanted to see her. Make up your mind. You're the one whom to blame. You were the driver."

Syaoran yelled," I want her back into my arms just like the way things was before! There's nothing wrong with a boyfriend loving someone that way! Especially with love this strong and it died away because someone probably drank and drive and managed to get away with it! I want the bastard killed!"

Echo said," If you love her that much, why not prove thy love?" Echo walked around and levitated as if gravity never existed.

Syaoran exclaimed," And how the hell can I do that? She's dead already! This just isn't fair. Wait, who are you and where did you come from?"

Echo said," I'm just the guardian of the gate between the two world. If I feel like two should belong together and one's halfdead, I can get two together by just a little game."

Syaoran said," Why would you care anyway? You're more like a cupid heartbreaker. Sure, let me get tempted to see her again! And then snatch her away from me!"

Echo shrugged," Oh god, you don't have to yell at me you know. I'm not the one who caused her death! I'm just here because I just sensed a death and I know you're the one that's most heartbroken about it. I thought you wanted to bring her back into your arms. Oh well then." He went into a sitting position in the air.

Syaoran cried," I'll do anything! Don't leave me for this. That's just plain evil, evil I tell you."

Echo said," Okay, please hold the temper off for a while. I know you're really aggravated about this idea of losing a beloved one. Trust me, I had someone try to put an eye out on me but you'd have to take three test. If you pass, Sakura is back into your arms to fulfill the everlasting promise but if you fail-"

Syaoran exclaimed," What will happen then? Will I be where ever Sakura is? I'll be happy as hell! Anything to be with her, no matter where it is."

Echo finished," You'll die as well. You won't end up in heaven where she is. You'll end up in your own dimensional place, a place filled with nothing. It's such horror you can't stand it. Your body would be walking around with a soul. It's worse than death itself."

Syaoran gulped, then acted cocky and confident," Nothing's wrong with a little risk! I always wanted this kind of adventure. I'll do anything for love. I don't care if I pass dying as long as Sakura comes back here."

Echo shrugged," It's your death call. No one has ever passed and don't get even more cocky when you pass the first two test. No one passed the third. The first test, here we go!" Syaoran started to disappear into a dimensional place. He saw Sakura there and smiled. Sakura walked up to him and hugged.

Syaoran said," You're not dead! Where have you been?"

Sakura giggled," Silly you! You want me to be? I'm hurt!" She turned around with a pout but hiding a smile. Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Syaoran said," I had this nightmare that we ended up in this car accident and you were a goner!"

Sakura giggled again," You and your dreams, Syaoran! You'll never change."

Syaoran grinned," You want me to?"

Sakura said," Of course not, Baby! Let's go to the movies, okay?"

Syaoran said," Okay, just don't let me lose you again!" Sakura giggled and nodded.

Sakura said," I want ice cream first though! Treat me, pretty please?"

Syaoran laughed," You're so cute when you do that. Naw, let's just go to the movies."

Sakura pouted," But I just want ice cream!" Sakura crossed her arms.

Syaoran chuckled," Alright, you always get what you want, you spoiled little thing." Sakura giggled and got her vanilla ice cream cone. They both met up with this strange guy.

Erin said," You guys are watching this movie? Why not watch The Three Tests?"

Syaoran shrugged," What's it about?"

Erin said," It's about this guy who has to pass the three test to bring back his beloved to life."

Syaoran said," That sounds so familiar."

Sakura said happily," Let's watch it! It sounds so romantic!"

Syaoran sighed," Sure, What's your name?"

Erin said," Name's Erin! Let's get our tickets and find our seats." They did. The movie started and already Syaoran was falling asleep. He slept through the whole movie on Sakura's shoulders and when the movie was over, he woke up.

Sakura said," That was such a sad movie!"

Erin said," Syaoran slept through the whole thing."

Sakura complained," Syaoran, you were supposed to _watch_ with me!"

Syaoran shrugged," I got sleepy. What happened in the end?"

Sakura said," The boy died. Some ending that was. It was really sad though. The couple never got to be together again."

Syaoran thought," That sounds awfully familiar. Wait, Sakura? Are you really mine? Is this all real?"

Sakura hugged him against her and said," Syaoran, why are you asking such thing like this?"

Syaoran pushed her away," First of all, you don't like romance movies that much to change your mind from action to romance. Second of all, you wouldn't even pay attention and third of all, your right ankle is sprained, not your left one where you're limping on. This isn't real."

Erin grinned and said," You win." The place started changing so fast.

Syaoran screamed," Sakura, come back Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura said," Syaoran.." The whole place started to disappear into the old dimension.

Syaoran said," What's going on? Erin?"

Echo said," It was me all along. I was just trying to help. You have to realize that Sakura's gone, that she's not real anymore. That fantasy was something you made up yourself so in a way you made up your own first test."

Syaoran said," These tests are so easy! What makes it that everyone have never passed?"

Echo shrugged," People make up their first tests and the second one was impossible to overcome."

Syaoran said," What's the second test?"

Echo made a door appear," Go through this door and in the place beyond the door, you have to find the key to open the dimension that leads to Sakura."

Syaoran shrugged," I don't see what's so hard about having to do that."

Echo said," There will be a lot of monsters and demons and riddles you have to come across. It won't be so easy. After finding the key, you'll open the door which will lead to the third test."

Syaoran said," Whatever. Do I need anything? Can I bring anything?"

Echo said," Here's a sword," he made me appear and it fell into Syaoran's hands," and you have no time limit. I bid you farewell." Echo disappeared.

Syaoran said out loud," Well, this is going to be a piece of cake!" He opened the door and it was so different than what he imagined. There was so many doors to choose from and the one behind him disappeared. In front of him was a staircase all the way up to doors by doors.

Syaoran yelled," This is a maze! How the hell am I going to go through all this? Guess I better get started trying to find the key." He opened the first door he found and a little bunny came out. It bounced side to side and then floated up in the air.

Bunny said," Here's a little riddle for you! If you don't get this, you can't get passed me and if you can't get pass me, bye bye your girlfriend!"

Syaoran smirked," You're just a little bunny. How hard can this riddle be."

Bunny said bouncing side to side," It can go in the sea, but can die above ground, unless it has arms and feet, and no one would want to be around?"

Syaoran said," Mermaids can go undersea but it doesn't have feet. Wait, fish can go under the sea, above the ground, and it smells so bad that no one wants to be around but I don't recall it having arms and feet."

Bunny bounced up and down this time," You got it and now you have to face it!"

Syaoran said with a sweatdrop," I have to fight a fish?" Bunny disappeared and the fish appeared out of nowhere and Syaoran's mouth dropped," a _big, smelly_fish!" The fish was so much bigger than Syaoran that Syaoran was only the size of it's palm.

Fish said," What's it to you? Now you'll have to pay!"

Syaoran brought out his sword," I can take you on you big booger!"

Fish went and grabbed Syaoran with its arms and squeezed him," Come here and give me a big hug!"

Syaoran tried to get out of the squeeze," Aw, not this torture! Come on! You smell so bad you load of shit!" Syaoran took a sword, sliced off the hand he was in, and fell about ten feet down.

Fish yelled," You'll pay for this! You can't do this to me!" Syaoran ran through its legs and ran off to the next door.

Syaoran said," Oh my god, that is one insane fish and to think I was going to eat one tonight!" He ran into someone before he ran into another door.

Syaoran said," Who are you?"

Eriol replied," I'm Eriol. I'm doing the third test, are you part of the test?"

Syaoran said," No, I'm here to find the key to the door for my girlfriend. See, I want to bring her back to life."

Eriol said," I want to bring my daughter to life."

Syaoran was taken aback," You look like you're my age, 16."

Eriol nodded," I made some mistakes in life. I lost my wife a while ago and now I refuse to lose to Eriolty. I need someone in life."

Syaoran said," Sakura made a huge difference to me. She always pulled through now I have to do that for her. It's not fair that she's always doing something for me and now she's not around to even do anything."

Eriol said," Let's go find the key together."

Syaoran stopped," Wait, there's one key. There's two of us!"

Echo materialized in front of them," You two finally found each other and finally realized that after that talk of a long introduction. One, I didn't say that you'll definitely get your beloved back and two, I also said there's a good chance you might die."

Eriol yelled," That's not fair!"

Echo grinned," Life's not fair." He laughed and disappeared.

Syaoran shrugged," Let's just find the key together and then decide who gets it afterwards by a battle of death."

Eriol started to grin," A battle to the death for the ladies. Nice one!"

Syaoran chuckled," Yeah, let's go." Meanwhile, before running into another door, they ran into Bunny.

Bunny bounced side to side," So both have found another! So far great!"

Eriol slapped Bunny as it fell down," What's the riddle?" Bunny stabbed a knife at Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran yelled," Hey, I wasn't the one who slapped you!"

Bunny bounced up and down as it said," There's blood gushing around me, it's like a dream come true. The hatred within became free all thanks to you. A thousand deaths caused by I, just a knife and bare hands. The coldness within my eyes and the aura around me as I stand. It won't go away, now that Echo started the game. It's like a dark damned day, now that I can create the pain."

Eriol said," You're talking about yourself you little bunny? Very funny!" Eriol started laughing and Bunny got really mad and morphed into a monster.

Syaoran said with a little fear in his eyes," Eriol, you shouldn't have gotten it pissed off! It'll take its anger on me!"

Eriol grinned," Let's just hope we'll survive this and find the stupid key."

Bunny said though it's no longer a bunny," You want the key? You'll find it where it's been from the start! You'll have to defeat all of the monsters at once that you and Syaoran have came across and ran from!"

Syaoran said with a sigh," I'm glad I faced only one, that stupid human fish that smells like a load of crap!" Over thirty creatures came from over thirty doors surrounding Syaoran and Eriol.

Eriol grinned again," I sort've faced more than one monsters. I've been wandering around a lot longer than you probably have."

Syaoran yelled," What are we going to do now!"

Eriol said," If we run again, we'll be facing more and it'd pile the quantity of them up."

Syaoran said," Just kill the stupid bunny! That one's pissing me the most!"

Eriol said," Divide and conquer?"

Syaoran grinned and nodded," Let's do this!" Syaoran ran with his sword and started slicing each monster one by one. Eriol jumped and attacked with his knife not bigger than a foot. Both of them facing their doom sooner or later starting to run out of time, starting to lose their lives.

Eriol said," I don't know how much more I can take!"

Syaoran was panting and said," Please don't just collapse! We have about fifth to twenty more to go!"

Eriol sighed and said," I'm sorry Syaoran. Just go on! You deserve the key. Tell my daughter I love her." Bunny came and struck its claws through Eriol. With those last words and Bunny's attack, Eriol fell over in his blood.

Syaoran got up with his sword into position," How could you! He was fighting for his love! I bet you no one loves you! How dare you do this to someone! How could you do such thing?"

Bunny smirked," I have no feelings!" Syaoran looked around for something to kill him, for any sort of clues and then he saw it! Behind Bunny was the key in the hole of the door between him and his beloved.

Syaoran thought," If only I could get through Bunny and get to Sakura! I need the key fast!"

Bunny said with a grin," Dude, you going to fight me or not?"

Syaoran said rolling his eyes," I can't believe I am having trouble with a stupid morphed bunny!" Syaoran stared at Bunny and tried to find a weakness," _What can be a weakness of a monster? Yes! I got it!_"

Bunny started to run towards Syaoran with its claws aiming for his chest and said," You'll never win!"

Syaoran jumped high onto Bunny's chest and hugged it," No feelings? I'll give you feelings!" Syaoran kissed Bunny and Bunny just faded off.

Syaoran had a sweat drop and said," I was fighting a stupid illusion and all I needed is to kiss a stupid monster? What trouble I have to go through! What kind of obstacle is this! This is the most insane thing I've ever- Honestly, what the hell! That was nasty!" Syaoran walked towards the door of the ultimate key he longed to look for. He unlocked the door and headed to the other side not knowing what he's about to face.

Syaoran stepped into the room and it was filled with emptiness with a screech that would make your ear bleed. Syaoran was holding his ears falling over in pain.

The next thing he notice, he was awake in another place. He was about to stand but fell over holding his nose.

Syaoran was in disgust," What is that awful smell?" He looked around and realized he's not where he was earlier, he's in the guts of a fish!

Syaoran screamed," What's worse, kissing a morphed bunny or being inside a fish? God damn it, this just have to be a dream! No one goes facing a stupid bunny and gets eaten alive!" Syaoran was covered in guts and blood, grabbed his sword as a tool to help himself stand up.

Syaoran yelled," Gah, I'll slice my way through!" He held up his sword and started opening everything up with the blood pouring onto him but it didn't stop him. He finally found an opening of the side and sliced it up finding the outside of the fish. Syaoran fell over in sucess.

Fish said," It's you again!"

Syaoran yelled," How the hell can you still be alive? I sliced your stomach open!" Fish tried to eat Syaoran again but Syaoran dodged it and stabbed it with its knife with the lightning striking in the background.

Syaoran sighed," Now it rains."

Meanwhile, in another place where Sakura is, so far away from Syaoran is where Echo stands.

Echo said to Sakura," Isn't this interestin? A guy who's gotten this far with just mere signs of struggle to death, all for your sakes, Dear."

Sakura cried," He's my heart and I want him treated right!" Sakura stopped and fell over," _Where have I have this before? This conversation sounds so familiar._"

Echo smirked," Your heart is dead. You are dead and your boyfriend will soon join the dimensions. Take a look, Dear." Echo made a crystal ball appear and it showed Syaoran struggling door to door to find the key. He then, collapsed in blood.

Sakura shrieked," Syaoran! What are you doing to him!"

Echo grinned," You don't know who I am do you?" Sakura screamed as Echo revealed his true form.

Syaoran gasped and turned around," I know that scream!" Syaoran ran towards where he heard the sound and ran through door by door," Sakura, where are you!" He saw a golden door and ran to touch it but fell back," What's going on?" He was on the ground and then the key appeared. Syaoran grabbed the key and pushed it in, as the door itself opened.

There was the back of the chair with someone in it not seen," So you've passed the second test. Congratuation."

Syaoran yelled," Do you know what Echo put me through! I had to kiss a stupid bunny and a fish ate me! It's something I never thought I would have to even dream about!"

He said," Well, you've done what no one else has done. You've passed so now you're on for the third test."

Syaoran stopped yelling and said," Who are you?"

He turned the chair around and said," Why, I'm Echo." He lifted his hand and pointed it at Syaoran.

Syaoran fell back in pain," You're Sakura's father!"

Syaoran screamed," Where's Echo!"

Sakura's father laughed menacingly," Why, I'm Echo! How naive of you. All the years of my hatred for you. I've longed for revenge!"

Syaoran cried," Revenge for what! I didn't even do anything! I didn't hurt her! She was always happy with me!"

Sakura's father was still laughing," Sakura didn't care about me! Ever since you came along, she started to fight with me more and more each day! How do you think I felt, losing a beloved to some little boy? So the last fight, when she left the house, I decided to take a nice drive out. Only, I didn't mean to kill my daughter. I meant to kill you!" Syaoran ran towards him with his sword and they got into combat.

Syaoran yelled," You killed your own daughter! It's you who should be gone!" Sakura's father grabbed his sword now having a hand bleeding and threw Syaoran aside.

Sakura's father said," If you want Sakura to come back to life, you'll have to throw your life aside. That's the whole three test. I never said you'll live through this. Prove your so-called love!"

Sakura cried," Please Syaoran. It's okay with me being here in this dimension!"

Syaoran said," Fine then, Echo. Anything to keep her alive and full of joy." Sakura's father started laughing as he grabbed his throat absorbing Syaoran's life.

Right before Syaoran's last energy was left he said," Sakura, please make sure my life in you will be treasured and be used carefully. I always want you to be happy. Please keep the promise we made. I know you can hear me so I love you." Syaoran fell back unconscious. Echo put his life into Sakura's body. Sakura got up and saw Syaoran.

Sakura ran towards him and held him in her arms," Syaoran, I heard everything you said. I can't believe you'd go through everything just for me. You stupid stupid idiot! I don't want to live if I have to go through life without you. I'd kill myself over but it's your life in me. I wish you could've live another second to hear me say I love you too." Sakura got up and saw her dad.

Echo laughed," Now you know his true love for you and he's finally gone! A dream come true."

Sakura yelled," It's you who should be gone!" She picked up Syaoran's sword and stabbed her own father.

Echo fell back," Sakura, I only did this all just for you. I only wanted you to love me again. Your attention. All we ever do since he came was fight all the time. But I guess I'll always be second." With his last words, his eyes rolled over and his soul rised.

Sakura was crying over the two guys she lost in less than five minutes of her wakening," Two deaths, over me. Neither of them heard me say I love them too." She held Syaoran to her body. Her tears started to stroll down her cheeks and fell onto Syaoran. Syaoran's body started to glow and then faded.

Sakura cried," Syaoran! Syaoran! Don't leave me!"

Syaoran appeared in front of her," I'll never leave you, Angel. Your tears just had me leave the dimension and led me to rest in peace. Please, don't forget. I love you."

Sakura smiled," I love you too."


End file.
